


Visiting

by Fiddles



Category: League of Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddles/pseuds/Fiddles
Summary: Evain LeBlanc pays a visit to a pawn in her game.





	Visiting

AND WHO ARE YOU?  
  


The sorceress smiled from beneath her glamour. Not many could sense her presence without her wishing to- and fewer still had the temerity to speak to her so brusquely. Already this expedition had proven most intriguing.  

A woman stood before her, or more accurately _floated_ before her, wearing a long, dark cloak that had definitely seen better days. The woman’s hair was silver and it too floated in the air. There was an almost serene movement about it, though the woman’s face was anything but. She wore a cool expression, yes, but the glowing purple eyes made one suspect it wasn’t meant to convey calmness of spirit. The air stirred as three dark orbs appeared around the floating woman’s body. They bent light in strange ways as they spun around her.

I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN.

LeBlanc dropped her veil, revealing her similarly cloaked (though much more fashionable) form. It would be most unwise to antagonize this one. She made a bow and tried to sound as sincere as possible as she bid this stranger a good day. The woman tensed at the greeting.

YOU HAVEN’T ANSWERED MY QUESTION.

A very stubborn mind this one. Curious. With another smile, LeBlanc introduced herself as The Pale Sorceress, an interested party with regards to this tower’s new… aerodynamic properties. The woman glared at her.

I AM NOT STUPID.

This, admittedly, took LeBlanc by surprise. Of course she had never intended to cause offense, a thousand apologies, perhaps she ought to take her leave? She regretted any disturbance she may have caused.

YOU SOUND JUST LIKE THEM.

Ah, a troubled past. The bread and butter of power-hungry mages. Perhaps she overestimated her capacity to turn this situation in her favour this early into the game. She feigned confusion, just like who?

EVERYONE. MY FAMILY, MY “TEACHER”. THEY ALL THOUGHT I WAS A FOOL. BECAUSE I WAS “DIFFICULT”, BECAUSE I WAS DISTRACTED EASILY. THEY SAID I WAS A STUPID CHILD, SOFT IN THE HEAD.

LeBlanc made another apology, though she suspected it was not well received. She remarked about the cruelty of some families, how they may fail to love their children, despite their shortcomings. How they were wrong to have mistreated her. How she deserved better.

YOU DON’T MEAN THAT. NOT REALLY. YOU JUST WANT TO MANIPULATE ME, THAT’S WHY YOU’RE HERE.

This was getting nowhere. LeBlanc dropped her diplomatic façade and considered her with curious eyes. Clearly, she said cooly, her family was wrong about her.

YES, THEY WERE. AND NOW THEY ARE DEAD.

To be expected, honestly. How did it happen?

THEY AGED. OR THEY WERE SLAIN BY SPIRITS. OR PERHAPS THEY TORE EACH OTHER TO PIECES WITHOUT SOMEONE TO THROW ROCKS AT. IT WAS A THOUSAND YEARS AGO, I ONLY CARE THAT THEY’RE NO MORE.

A moment of realization passed by LeBlanc’s face. She quickly changed her expression to cool and calculating again, though she suspected the woman noticed. But perhaps… this could work to her advantage. _You were the girl from the Dreaming Pool,_ she said.

YES. YOU SHOULDN’T KNOW OF ME.

That much was true, or it would be for a mortal woman. For someone who hadn’t walked this world for as long as she had. For someone who hadn’t seen the rise and fall of a thousand empires (some of which she may or may not have gently nudged into oblivion). But eternity gave perspective and with perspective came a certain wisdom. She had made it her business to keep an eye on many things across Runeterra. The Dreaming Pool -and its contents- was simply one more item to be monitored and left for future use. She told the woman none of this. She simply said that she’d heard stories which couldn’t be confirmed. That the island was too closely guarded for safe study. This lie, at least, went unquestioned.

WOULD YOU HAVE COME FOR ME? IF YOU KNEW THE STORIES TO BE TRUE? WOULD YOU HAVE COME TO WAKE ME?

LeBlanc considered this. She did not like to play the hero, usually there was someone more expendable ready to take on the role. Would an extensive use of her resources have been wise for such an endeavor? She had suspected that the prisoner of the Dreaming Pool was quite volatile to say the least, would she have taken the lengths necessary simply for a chance to gain another pawn? No, she would not.

I SEE.

The dark orbs spun slower now and LeBlanc could taste the copper in her mouth; magic being readied. She pretended not to notice.

BUT YOU ARE HERE NOW. YOU WANT TO USE ME SOMEHOW. TO MAKE ME YOUR TOOL.

LeBlanc did not hide her smile. What an interesting position to have found oneself in. She asked for the woman’s name.

MY NAME IS SYNDRA. AND I HAVE DANCED THIS DANCE THRICE OVER. I HAVE ENDURED MY FAMILY, THEN MY TEACHER AND THEN IONIA ITSELF. I HAVE GROWN MORE POWERFUL EACH TIME. I COULD KILL YOU NOW AND BE RID OF YET ANOTHER NODUS.

She couldn’t. Better people had tried and failed across the ages. If this Syndra’s danced three dances, then LeBlanc has danced a million more. A sense of weariness passed over her at the thought, but she quickly dispelled it. There would be time to rest later. Now, she had work. Would she be correct in assuming that –based on the current trajectory of this flying tower– Syndra was headed towards the Noxian Empire?

MY DESTINATION IS OF NO CONCERN TO YOU. BUT YES, THAT IS WHERE I AM GOING.

With a sigh, LeBlanc traced a sigil in the air. An image of Demacia appeared between them as she began to talk. She explained that there were others like her there, mages mistreated and abused. She spoke of children torn from their families and put in cages. She spoke of the king and she spoke of Sylas. She cautioned, perhaps a tad hypocritically, against letting either one take hold of her power. She pointed out the prisons which would be easiest to assault, according to her spies. She gave detailed descriptions of the effects of Petricite on magic, even revealing the truth of how it can actually absorb rather than nullify it. Finally, she asked her to change the tower’s course.

EVEN IF ALL YOU SAY IS TRUE, YOU ARE STILL TRYING TO USE ME. YOU ARE APPEALING TO MY TRAUMA SO I CAN DO AS YOU ASK. I DOUBT YOU CARE FOR THE MAGES, SO WHY ARE YOU SO INTENT ON CAUSING CHAOS IN THAT KINGDOM?

LeBlanc smiled once more. Ah, that word _. Chaos._ People always used it to describe her actions and she always found it comical. Of course, she _had_ a plan, one doesn’t last as long as she had without certain goals to strive for. She treated her new acquaintance with a mischievous look. She said she wished to see Demacia’s position weakened and it was also in her best interests that the situation in Noxus remain _relatively_ undisturbed by outside forces. In essence, LeBlanc needed Syndra to not arrive on Noxus –or at least not yet– and instead go elsewhere, preferably Demacia. She explained that this way, they both benefit. After all, who better for Syndra to take her frustration out on, than those who would aim to control mages as her teacher aimed to control her? Syndra’s eyes narrowed at that last comment, but she was no longer posed to strike. The orbs had stopped spinning altogether.

AND WHAT IF I REFUSE? WHAT IF I FOLLOW THROUGH WITH MY OWN PLANS AND MAKE IT TO NOXUS? WHAT WOULD YOU DO THEN?

The Pale Sorceress performed a lazy shrug. Nothing, she said, she would merely wait to see how things unfold. Or perhaps she'd break Syndra's mind and have her destroy the Trifarix (she did not voice this). It would depend on Syndra’s choice. After some deliberation, Syndra waved her arms and the tower shuddered to a stop. Then, it began moving once more.

VERY WELL. DEMACIA IT IS.

With another, more theatrical bow, LeBlanc thanked her and prepared to take her leave. An orb then flew in front of her, expanding to block her exit.

BUT REMEMBER SORCERESS. I DO NOT LIKE BEING USED. I DO NOT LIKE HAVING MY STRINGS PULLED. I HAVE CHANGED MY COURSE ONLY FOR A LITTLE WHILE. SOONER OR LATER, I WILL FOLLOW THROUGH ON MY OWN PLANS. I WILL COME TO NOXUS.

The Pale Sorceress grinned as her form broke down into wisps of light. But of course, she said, disappearing. _And I will be there to greet you._

 


End file.
